


the liar who hated the blue sky

by starless_night



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, the lying cicada who hated the blue sky au, unfinished atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless_night/pseuds/starless_night
Summary: "You know, there's something I've always wanted to tell you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be studying for my exams but i needed to write this down before i forget ,,

**ONE NIGHT** , in the middle of summer, I had experienced an overwhelming amount of fear.

 

_BAM BAM BAM_

 

"I'm a vampire- ah, crap- I mean, I'm a human!! Please open the door!"

 

I continued to curl into the corner that was the furthest from my door, a blanket wrapped around my body. 'Who is this guy? What does he want..?' I thought to myself as I felt a headache slowly approaching. "Hey! Open the door! I swear I'm not a suspicious person or anything!"

 

'No matter how you look at it, you're the one who's the most suspicious..' I groan inwardly. However, this goes unnoticed, and the midnight intruder kept rattling my apartment door with his fists. "You'll be fine, so just open the door!" I held my breath as silence finally settles. "Lecher! Pervert! Shotacon!" 

 

"Was that really necessary..?"

 

I reluctantly trudged towards my door. The wooden frame suddenly shook with a loud _BANG_! The sound was what made me grip on the doorknob in shock, and I unconsciously turned the knob. "Wah! You finally opened the door!"

 

An apology was about to spill from my lips when he interrupts me with a dazzling grin. "Don't worry, I'm not a vampire! I'm a human, so putting it simply, it's fine!" I stare at him blankly. He stared back expectantly, like he wanted some kind of reaction from me. "I'm Mahiru, and I've come to return a favor!"

 

'Mid..day..?'

 

As if on cue, the headache that had been approaching a few moments ago hit me at full force.

 

"I've come here all the way from the vampire kingdom! To tell you the truth, a long time ago, you- Eh?! What's wrong?!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really the full first chapter??  
> idk i'll fix it after my exams


End file.
